Guardian Devil
by Relimeax
Summary: When a terrible accident takes the life of the most important man in Ichigo Momomiya's life, could the subtle comfort of an old 'friend' and bonding from a plane crash give her a new hope for love? Ryou/Ichigo. My first fanfic.
1. Accidents

This is a Ryou/Ichigo Fanfiction. You'll probably be better off not reading if your a fan of Masaya Aoyama; because I'm not. Sorry!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Characters of Tokyo Mew Mew. They belong to their creator Mia Ikumi.

* * *

Ichigo Momomiya was staying in England with her boyfriend Masaya Aoyama. But not anymore. Months ago, something happened.

Masaya went to do some errands. It was winter, so he slipped on a gray sweater and left into the bitter cold. He was gone for hours before Ichigo finally got bored of waiting. She went on a walk. She passed by a dark alley. But…It seemed like something or **someone** in there lying down. She got a little closer up to see there certainly was someone lying there. That someone had black hair -–like Masaya, and a gray sweater -–also like Masaya, except the sweater was stained red. Ichigo cautiously turned the body over and gasped. Her eyes swallowed her pupils in the confusing emotions of fear, sadness, and shock. She started to scream at the top of her lungs. There before her, lying on her lap was the face of her boyfriend, white as a ghost, --dead.

There was a funeral, obviously. It would disrespectful not to, even if the cause was unknown. Ichigo stayed by the coffin that held her loved one practically the whole time. After the funeral, Ichigo pondered on how the heck she was to get home. She couldn't stay in England alone. Even as a Mew Mew that's dangerous for a girl. She twisted her shoulder-length red hair taking her options. 'Maybe I should call my parents-— no, they're in Australia on vacation for the year…' She paced around the hotel room where she and Masaya were staying in. She glanced at the phone. She walked over to it and examined it deciding on her last option. She picked it up and dialed a number. She held it to her ear and listened to it ring. "Hello, this is Café Mew Mew. How may I help you?" a voice said from the phone. "H-hello…? Keiichiro…?" She stuttered. "Yes, this is Keiichiro. Ichigo? Is that you, how are you?" He said overjoyed to hear from her after so long. On Keiichiro's side, the other girls were gathering around at the sound of Ichigo's name. "Yes, um…" She explained what happened to Masaya. Ichigo could hear the girls gasping on the other side. "Oh, Ichigo I'm so sorry. Do you need picked up?" Keiichiro said sympathetically. "I-I'm sorry to trouble you…" Ichigo sobbed. "No problem. I'll send Ryou to get you. He should be able to pay for your trip. I'll see you soon, bye!" There were a few giggles from the girls, and then he hung up before Ichigo could protest about Ryou. Eight hours on a plane with that sarcastic, stuck up, rich, jerk. That was the last thing she really needed. She went to her bed, picked up a pillow then started to scream as loud as she could into it. After taking her emotions out on the pillow, she unwillingly packed her bags.

The next day-- or night really, she went to the airport to wait for her escort. She was trying not to think about it. After about thirty minutes of boring waiting, a very unhappy looking Blonde-hair boy came her way. Ichigo gulped, it was Ryou and he certainly wasn't in a good mood. It made her tummy turn. She figured he was about to say something rude to her. To her surprise he didn't, he simply said, "Okay, here you are. C'mon our plane is leaving." Ichigo followed behind him, quiet as a mouse. It was as if she was forbidding herself from speaking. He had changed a lot. She had too but he was really turning into a fine young man. His hair was the same, but he had gotten a lot taller, and his body had gotten a little more muscular. She held her head low watching Ryou's feet to see where to go. Ryou, a little surprised that she wasn't complaining at his presents turned his head to her. She was carrying three bags. One in each hand and one on her back. He stopped, causing her to stop and look up. He took the two bags in her hand, making Ichigo jump from the position he had to get in to reach her hands. He had sort of leaned over her to get them. "You're carrying too much. If we missed the plane it would be because of how slow you are," He told her in his normal tone and turned around to keep walking. Ichigo paused for a moment, and then regained the pitiful look she had before he took her bags. She nodded and put her head back down. Ryou remembered that she's upset enough and his teasing wasn't making her mad, it was just making her feel worse. He mentally slapped himself for being so harsh to her.

After a while, they got to their plane. Ichigo looked up at it, her mouth half opened. It was huge! The plane was a special, first class, plane. It was pure white to where even in the middle of the night it was beaming. Across the side was Ryou's last name Shirogane in large silver font. At that she lost all interest in the air craft. It was just another one of Ryou's things to show off. She sighed and caught up to him at the ramp. From inside of the plane, it looked even bigger. Ichigo refused to show any amazement, though. Her thoughts of Masaya had taken over anyway. Ryou continued to a place around the middle-left. He motioned for Ichigo to take the window seat. She did. She still was yet to say a thing to him. He was actually trying to remember what her voice sounded like. There was a voice from the intercom right after Ryou sat down, "The plane will take off shortly. Please fasten your seat belts and enjoy the trip." Ryou and Ichigo did as it said. Ichigo turned away from him and gazed out the window. Ryou sighed and waited. This was going to be a long trip. Ryou started to ponder on why he was even there, and why Keiichiro couldn't have chosen someone else, like one of the Mew Mew's to pick Ichigo up. Ichigo wasn't any happier than he was about the outcome. But it's not like they could change it.

The plane took off a little later. A flight attendant brought over a blanket and a few pamphlets. Ryou was bored and Ichigo seemed to be in a trance gazing at the stars. Every now and then she would drag her finger across the glass window. Ryou was desperately bored, so bored he would start a conversation with Ichigo. And that's exactly what he did.

"What'cha doing?" He asked her.

"Watchin' the stars…" She actually replied.

"Looking for constellations?" He continued to question.

"Sort of."

"How can you 'sort of' look for constellations?"

"Are you going to question me to death?"

"Answer me, and I'll stop asking questions."

"I'm connecting stars to see if they make a picture…"

That's why she was dragging her finger around. Ryou kept his promise and shut up. He looked over her shoulder to see himself. He was surprised at how many stars there were. I guess when you're higher than the clouds you can see everything above them. He normally avoided the window seat, so he hadn't seen this before. For a while, they talked about random things, like England, The Mew Mew's, and other stuff. Eventually, Ichigo got too tired to keep talking. So Ryou pulled out a pamphlet to read, it was better than doing nothing. Soon later Ichigo's tired body took over; it was almost three in the morning. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, resting her head on Ryou's shoulder. Shocked from the sudden contact he dropped the pamphlet. He realized what happened and froze. There was no way he was going to wake her. If Ichigo was willing to talk to him, she would be more than willing to yell at him. Ryou knew Ichigo could get scary when she's mad. Plus she's tired, she wouldn't hold back on the scolding. With his free arm he carefully reached for the blanket brought by earlier. He put it over her and fell asleep later on. The two, trapped in their dreamless sleep didn't realize that the air plane was going down; and not in Japan either.

* * *

This is first chapter of my first fanfiction. I'm sorry it's so short! This is a Fanfic I've been working on for a while so the chapters will come smoothly for a while. Please tell me what you think and what I can improve on!

PetalKat


	2. Unplanned Landing

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of it's characters. I own ONE character in this fanfiction at the moment.**

* * *

The plane landed on the ground with a "thud", making Ryou and Ichigo awake

The plane landed on the ground with a "thud", making Ryou and Ichigo awake. Ichigo rubbed her eyes, "We're here…?" she yawned. Ryou yawned too then checked his cell phone. He crossed his eyes in confusion. Ichigo looked at him curious at what he was confused about. He looked at her, then back at the phone, "Look at this…" He held the phone to her view. "So?" she asked still confused. "Look at the time," he said. Ichigo glanced at it, and then widened her eyes. It read: 5:13 AM. It had only been about four hours since they left! "That can't be right…" Ichigo said her voice slightly drifting. "Erm. Time Change due to district?" Ichigo guessed. "Nah. And even if the time was to change like that it wouldn't be by four hours…" He pondered. The flight attendant from earlier came up, "Um, Mr. Shirogane… There is a little problem and the flight will take a little detour…" She said. She still had something to say but seemed frightened at what the result of asking would be. "Okay, and how long of a detour?" He asked curious of her scared tone. She coughed, "Two weeks… Oh my I believe the pilot is calling me! Must be on my way!" She turned to walk away, but Ryou grabbed her arm, "Two weeks…?" He said. "Two weeks!?" He said with 'slight' rage in his voice. Ichigo fell back in her seat. Her soul leaving her. Eight hours, she was handling that alright. But two weeks!? She was hoping someone would shoot her. But instead of her getting shot, it turns out according to the attendant some drunken idiot with a very large gun shot the engines fourteen times. The plane was close enough to an airport –-And the ground, thank goodness. "I'm very sorry Mr. Shirogane. I'm afraid that you and Miss Momomiya will have to get a hotel room…" she said. Ryou and Ichigo's eyes widened. "A hotel…? The two of us…? Me and her…? I-in one room…? For two weeks…?" Ryou stuttered. Ichigo banged her head into the seats in front of her. "Ryou, I hate you…" She moaned. He glanced at her, "What the heck did I do?" he asked wondering how this was his fault. "YOU'RE BAD LUCK!" She shouted. He huffed, "You're the black cat…" He whispered so the attendant didn't hear him. Ichigo was getting irritated, but just sighed and said, "Whatever…" instead of taking everything bottled up out on him. She had learned to control her anger better since their last time together. He sighed and stood up, "Let's go…" He said unwillingly. She followed him with the same unwillingness.

The plane had landed them somewhere right in the middle of Japan and England. They walked around town with a brochure Ichigo had sweet-talked someone into giving them for free. After all they didn't know the area. A few girls had approached Ryou every now and then, but stopped disappointed when they saw Ichigo. Ryou was too busy studying the brochure to notice. Ichigo did however, and figured they wanted to ask him out but figured she was his girlfriend or something. She shivered at the thought of that. "Ryou as my boyfriend? Yeah right…" She thought to her self. But then at the thought of the word 'boyfriend' she thought of Masaya. She was close to getting over him too. Thoughts of him and her made her want to cry. But she would not cry not in public, and not in front of Ryou. She would not let that happen. But there was no hiding she was majorly upset. Ryou was turning around every now and then to make sure she was still following him. It would be a pain if she got lost in the crowd. When he turned around he saw she was doing what she was doing at the airport, walking with her head down watching his feet to see where to go. He supposed she was thinking of Masaya again. Due to his current lack of attention, he had no idea what could have brought Masaya to her mind. For some reason, it pained his heart to see her like that. Ryou preferred Ichigo when she's bubbly and lively. He thought of something he could do or say to take her mind off of him. "Ah, um… We're almost to the hotel…" He said because he couldn't think off anything else. "Oh… Okay…" Ichigo said quietly, still not lifting her head. Then he thought of something else, "Lift your head or you'll bump into something," He teased her. Hey, mad is better than sad. "I will not. I can see just fine where I'm going…" She countered. He turned all the way around and lifted her chin with his finger. He got up close to her face, "Listen, I've seen you bump into things when you're not paying attention," He smirked. He loved to remind her how much of a klutz she could be. She took his hand in hers and pulled it away from her chin. "And when exactly WAS the last time you saw me bump into something?" She glared at him knowing he couldn't have a good counter to that. Before Ryou could think of a good come-back, something zoomed passed them. As it passed, Ichigo and Ryou felt something touch their wrists. Also, a green hat fell on the ground as it passed. It was a girl with jet black hair with white tips. Her hair was pulled into buns, much like Mint's except there was a lot of access hair falling from her hair ties. She wore a green shirt with a crème mini jacket over it, and plain blue jeans. Ichigo and Ryou didn't notice what she looked like. They just sat there watching the hat hit the ground. The girl pounced into a nearby alley to stay out of sight. Ichigo and Ryou glanced at there hands to see metal hand cuffs linking them together. They stared at there wrists for a moment before realizing what they were looking at. "What the--?!" Ryou shouted stepping back, and due to the hand cuffs, Ichigo was forced to step forward. Ichigo ignored that though. She was trying to slip her hand out by pushing on the cuffs with her free hand, but all this caused was light scratches on her hand. She moaned at her failure. They went off about how to get the cuffs off trying everything they could think of. Slipping it off with lotion didn't work; breaking the lock with a rock didn't work either. Whoever just flew by them chose a secure, steel pair of cuffs.

Back where the girl was, she was watching Ryou and Ichigo bicker and try to free themselves from the hand cuffs. She laughed hard and pulled a blue cell phone from her pocket. She dialed a number still giggling. "Hey, Latte! Did you do it?" A voice said into the phone. "Darn right I did it Mint! This is priceless!" This girl named Latte laughed apparently talking to Mint. "But still Mint-neechan, why did you want me to do this anyway?" Latte asked. "Because I don't want Ichigo to come back sad. And I'm just curious about what might happen" Mint answered with a chuckle. "Neechan, how did you know they were going to be here?" Latte asked. "I heard a Shirogane plane had been shot out of the sky. I figured it must have been the one Ichigo and Ryou were on; turns out I was right, plus I know you would be perfect for the job Latte." Mint answered. "But…" Latte started. "No more questions." Mint said and hung up. Latte huffed and stuffed her phone into her pocket. She peeked out to see what the two were doing.

"Well, we can't walk around town with handcuffs…" Ichigo sighed. Ryou took Ichigo's hand and pulled his sleeve down over the cuffs. This caused Ichigo's face to turn slightly pink. "There. Now no one can tell, let's get to the hotel quick as possible…" He explained his strange actions. Ichigo, still blushing, nodded and walked along side him.

They got to the nearest hotel checked in and got to their room. "GAH!" Ryou cried when entering the room. Ichigo's soul left her again. There was nothing but a TV, a bathroom, and ONE BED. "Oh, so sad. Ryou has to sleep on the floor." She sighed teasingly. "Like heck I am," He protested. "Besides, that would be painful for both of us…" He said lifting his hand; and hers due to the cuffs. Ichigo sighed. He was right. Even if he did sleep on the floor, because of the hand cuffs Ichigo would have to extend her arm in a painful position and Ryou's arm would be dangling in the air. That would be an annoying way to sleep… "Well there is no way in this world I'm sharing a bed with you!" She refused the only option. "Do we have a choice?" Ryou moaned and rested his head in his free hand. Suddenly, Ichigo also thought of the matter of clothes. How the heck were they to change their clothes?

Chapter 2. Once again, sorry it's so short. Latte is my character. My OC.

Please tell me what you think.


	3. Pros and Cons

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Masaya wouldn't be worth mentioning if I did.**

* * *

After getting bored of bickering over the bed matter, the two sat in front of the TV

After getting bored of bickering over the bed matter, the two sat in front of the TV. Ichigo lay at the end of the bed, Ryou on a chair. "Bored…" Ichigo complained. She was bored and he was hungry. Not a good combination. Ichigo poked Ryou in the head, "Entertain me." She ordered. "Entertain yourself…" He replied and stood up. He started to walk towards a pile of papers with the room service menu. As he walked, he dragged Ichigo off the bed. "What are you doing?" She questioned on why she was just yanked off the bed. "I'm feeding myself," He answered her and picked up the menu. "Speak now, or starve." He said. She stole the menu from him and searched it. "Just a salad…" She told him what she ordered. "Why? On a diet? You could use one." He teased and retrieved the menu from her. She kicked him in the knee. "Ow!" He shouted dramatically, though it didn't hurt very much. "Don't insult a woman's weight." She threatened. He started to laugh and picked up the phone.

For the next thirty minutes, they fought over Ichigo's weight. "Ichigo's a fatty" He teased her in a singsong voice. "I am not!" She protested. "Are too" He continued. She coughed, "Ryou, sit still…" She said softly. "Why?" He asked curious of her sudden change in tone. "So I can make sure you never have children for as long as you live!" She threatened and whacked him with a pillow. "Gah! Yeah, a pillow's gonna kill me?" He was enjoying himself. But his joys went down when the doorbell rang. Threw all the 'fun' he had forgotten he had ordered room service. "Your foods here," She said. "Yes Miss Obvious." He rolled his eyes and got up, as did she. He answered the door taking the food in one hand. He handed it to Ichigo so he could pay. They shut the door and stumbled to the bed. They ate the best they could with one hand. They had a small food fight. They took their sweet time eating too.

Once they were finished, they returned to the matter of sleeping. Ryou wasn't as upset about this situation as Ichigo was. The only guy she had ever slept with was Masaya, and that was an accident. Plus she was in her cat form. Ichigo kicked the bed, mainly out of frustration. "And what were you expecting that to do?" Ryou asked. "Want me to kick you?" She replied angrily. He sighed and tilted his head, "No thanks, I've already had my 'daily kick…" Her anger was entertaining, but because of how tired he was, it was also fairly annoying. He took the pillows from the bed and sat them in a stack down the middle to separate the bed into two sections. "There, happy now?" He said bitterly. Ichigo put her free hand on her hip, "No, I'm not," She complained. "But I'm not getting another option am I?"

The two sat on the bed, there bodies separated by the stack of pillows, and there hands under the pillows. Ichigo lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. Ryou was also on his back, due to the fact that there was no other way to lay, His head faced away from her. He seemed to have fallen asleep. Ichigo glanced at him; she was surprised that he didn't snore. Masaya sure did, not loud but he did snore. Ichigo's ears were sensitive so it got a little annoying, even though it was Masaya. She couldn't sleep and was bored. She reached over the pillows and poked Ryou's head. He flinched, but then relaxed. She held back a giggle. Ryou groaned and turned his head to her, his eyes still closed. "Can I help you…?" He asked her half asleep. Ichigo meeped, "You're awake?" She asked. "Now…" He said and sat up. "So what do you want? I'm trying to sleep…" Ichigo tilted her head, "Nothing really…" She responded softly. "Then why the heck did you poke me…?" He moaned. "I was bored" She said sweetly. Ryou poked her side, causing her to make a weird freakish squeak noise. "Let me sleep…" He said and started to lie back down. Ichigo sighed and rubbed her side. She laid down on the bed. Her eyes started to get heavy. She pulled the blanket over her shoulders and closed her eyes. She still couldn't sleep, but she didn't have the strength to keep the eyes open much longer. It was like she was awake and not awake at the same time. Truly, Ryou couldn't sleep either. He wasn't asleep last time, but like her, not enough strength was left in him for that night to leave his eyes open. The two sat there, barely awake, waiting for morning to come.

Back where Latte was, which so happened to be in the hotel room about five rooms away from Ichigo and Ryou's. Latte paced around her room doing a pro and con list in her head. Sadly cons were more. "Let see, pros are…They would be bound together whether they liked it or not, there's a chance it would bring them closer, or maybe even…" She stopped herself and giggled. "The cons are…well lots of things, like if they are still to stupid to figure out the simple way to get the handcuffs off, or if Ryou got drunk…Wait that would be a pro! That would be hilarious!" She laughed. She spun around and fell backwards on her bed. "Then again this IS Neechan's plan…With her you never know what might happen…" She fell silent. Then she jumped up, "No! This will work! This is Mint-neechan I'm talking about!" She said loyally. Mint was basically her idol. She was determined that this would work. Even if she had to jump in herself. She rested on her bed and sighed. "I'll have to try at that drunken Ryou thing…" She whispered and soon fell asleep.

The next morning came too slowly. The only reason Ryou and Ichigo noticed it did at all was because near Ryou, on a little stand, lay an alarm clock. It went off at about seven o'clock am. Ryou was about to break the darn thing. He remembered it was not his though; therefore he could not break it into a million pieces. He warily pressed the snooze button to shut the thing up. He glanced over at Ichigo. Her eyes were still closed; it looked like she was still asleep. "How the heck could anyone sleep through that?" He asked himself. But Ichigo wasn't asleep; neither of them slept last night. She was merely going to tease him. "Ichigo, its morning. Wake up." He said. Ichigo kept her eyes shut, "Do…" She stuttered beginning her teasing. "Ichigo?" Ryou blinked not sure if she talking to him or dreaming. "Do you…" she continued. Ryou just watched her. "D-do you…hate me…Ryou…?" She was done. She wished she could see his expression. He sat there his eyes slightly widened. He had the most dumbfounded look on his face. Ichigo held back the strong urge to giggle. "Ichigo…?" He said again, wondering why she was dreaming of such a thing. She slowly opened her eyes. She kept them half-closed. She had to make it look real. "Guh…What time is it..?" She glanced at him. "Why are your eyes so wide?" It was all so perfect in her favor. She looked down at her clothes as if making sure nothing was 'revealed'. Ryou noticed her checking herself and turn slightly pink, "N-no! Um, I mean… err…" She just starred at him waiting for an answer. She was doing so well, not even the master in the world of sleep-teasing could tell that she was faking. And to top it off, it's almost impossible to make Ryou stutter like this. It was all too perfect. He slowly regained composure, "Your snoring kept me up all night…" He attempted to insult her, mainly trying to change the subject. Ichigo was about to protest, but stopped herself. She was awake all night so she couldn't have snored. She just laughed. Ryou was having a bad morning.

It took them a while to remember they were handcuffed. They didn't realize it until Ryou got up to get a cup of coffee, pulling Ichigo off the bed landing her right on her butt. Even worse, for Ryou this time it wasn't Ichigo's absent-mindness, Ryou got up without warning. He was really having a bad morning. "Ow!" Ichigo yelped. Ryou just starred at her. "A little warning please!" She cried. She was also grateful she was in pants due to the position she was in. She stood up and put her free hand on her hip. "You forgot didn't you?" Ichigo was definitely cutting Ryou's Tengu nose down to size. (Tengu are mountain spirits with long noses. People considered to be vain and boastful are considered Tengu as well.) And was enjoying it. Except for this time. Because this time he might as well have broken her tail bone. "Oh no! I've injured the royal queen of the world!" He said sarcastically not answering her question. He turned around walking towards the door, dragging Ichigo behind him. She huffed at his sarcasm. He stopped, "Wait. How are we supposed to dress?" He ended there. Not gonna go into the 'bath' matter. Ichigo shot him a disappointed glance. "You just realized that?" Ryou wasn't taking her comment into offence right now. Ichigo sighed, "I guess we'll have to go on in these…" she said pulling at her shirt. Ryou slumped. "Uhhh, we can't even bathe…" he whined. "However, we can at least tidy up," Ichigo said unusually calmly. Ryou glanced at her. She turned and walked towards the bathroom. She walked in and closed the door so Ryou was outside the bathroom with the handcuffs clasped in the doorway. Ryou couldn't see inside very much. He heard running water and rubbing sounds. They stopped and Ichigo peeked out the door. "Hey can you reach my hand bag?" She asked quietly. Ryou blinked and turned to his left. There was a small pink backpack with a strawberry print lying on the floor. He reached for it with his free hand and handed it to her, not all that curious about what she needed out of it. She took it and shut the door again. There were more rubbing sounds and then the water went off. Ryou caught a glance of Ichigo's elbow rising above her head. There was a ruffling sound then it was quiet. The handcuffs pulled a little then Ichigo came out. Her hair was fixed up and the bags she had under her eyes were gone. Basically, she looked brand-new. She stepped out and gave Ryou a push, "Your turn. Hurry, I think I have an idea on how to get a free breakfast…" She smiled slyly. He walked into the bathroom curious at what her devious idea could be. He shut the door and fixed himself up.

Here's Chapter three. And no; I'm not a super human. This is a fairly old FanFic, so I can upload quickly for a while. And yay, slightly longer chapter! Please Review, Critique is very, VERY, welcome!

PetalKat


	4. Café and Cookies

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

* * *

After getting bored of bickering over the bed matter, the two sat in front of the TV

Ichigo and Ryou walked down the staircase that led to the hotel exit. "So, what is this idea of yours?" He asked. Ichigo smiled, "A contest," She answered. A strange answer at that. "How the heck is a contest supposed to get us a free breakfast?" He continued to question. Ichigo narrowed her eyes at him, "What is it with you and questions?" She huffed. "Trust me," She winked at him. He cocked a brow, he still didn't get it. She hummed and dragged him to a café.

The two sat at a table instead of a booth, because of those evil handcuffs, it was easier for them to sit next to each other. Ichigo and Ryou scanned the menu. "See anything good?" Ichigo looked at Ryou. He shrugged and sat back taking his focus off the menu. "You pick for me…" He sighed. He didn't care for this cheap little café. It couldn't hold a candle to Café Mew Mew. Ichigo said that a cheap café would be better incase her plan failed, and Ryou's money wasn't the currency there. What they had of the countries money was very little. The waitress walked up with a notepad, "You ready to order?" She said with a rude tone. "Um, yes! We will have two plates of the waffles and eggs with two sides of bacon, and two cups of coffee please!" Ichigo ordered the large amount of food for two people. The waitress wrote that down and walked away. Ryou looked at Ichigo awkwardly. She simply smiled at him. "Mmmkay! When she brings our food lets have an eating contest!" She whispered. Ryou raised his eyebrow at her again. "Just do it!" She whined. "Okay…" He sighed. Ichigo beamed as they waited for there food.

After a long wait, the food finally came. As the waitress turned around after giving them there food, Ichigo whispered, "Ready, set…" She started making the waitress pause before continuing to the kitchen. Once the waitress was out of sight, Ichigo cried, "GO!!" Ryou and Ichigo dug into there food obnoxiously. After some eating Ichigo flung her hands up. "I Won!" She cheered. Ryou huffed, "You savage," He was being a sore loser which made Ichigo even happier. The waitress returned to there table—no, waste land of food. Ichigo smiled sweetly at the woman, "Can we please have seconds?"

Ryou and Ichigo continued their little contest until the manager finally saw why they were causing such a commotion. He didn't like it either. He grabbed the two of them by the collars of there shirts and pushed them out of the door, "AND DON' COME BACK!" he shouted with a strange accent and slammed the café doors shut—without having them pay for their meal. "Quick run!" Ichigo cried and dragged Ryou away from the little restraunt. The second they were out Ichigo and Ryou started laughing really hard; Ryou now getting her plan. "Yes! It worked! Restraunts staff are so stupid!" Ichigo giggled. "Just like a certain airhead we all know." He snickered. Ichigo's joy quickly turned to anger, "You better not be referring to me!" She yelled. "Well, who else would I be talking about?" He replied sarcastic as ever. "Well, it's unhealthy to talk about yourself…" She answered slyly. She was getting good at comebacks; not as good as him but enough to make him think for a second before replying. She skipped off dragging him behind. Even though he wasn't fond of her comment, he was glad she was cheerful again. Hand to hand, they made their way back to the hotel.

Latte was in her room changing into a strange uniform. Like a mix between a sailor suit school uniform and a Girls Scout's outfit. Her hair was pulled up differently too. Instead of in buns, it was pulled into two pigtails. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror twirling around and making sure everything was on correctly. She was really pulling the 'little girl' act. Plus she was a good four inches shorter than Ryou, so she appeared about twelve. She smirked and skipped out of the bathroom over to a small box. She opened the lid and inside was a bunch of cookies. Latte took a whiff of them and squinted. "Augh. These smell just like alcohol…" She sighed. She reached over to the side of the box of 'cookies'. She picked of a small bottle. It read "Cookie scented Pastry covering". She dripped some of it over each 'cookie'. She sniffed them again. "Ah, that's better…" She compelled. She put on a hat, closed the box, and watched out the window for her two victims.

Ichigo and Ryou were in the elevator, because going up the stairs would be troublesome, Ryou was swatting at a moth that decided to take the elevator with them. The moth flew around trying to avoid Ryou's hand. The elevator opened and moth darted out. Ryou huffed and Ichigo sweat dropped. "Was swatting at the poor thing really necessary?" She asked. Ryou looked at her, "The darn thing was trying to land on my head. Yes I was going to swat at it!" He replied. Ryou unlocked the door to their room and they walked in. Ichigo sighed.

Latte waited about five minutes after they entered their room to walk over. She knocked on the door softly, and moments later, sure enough, Ryou opened it. "Yes?" He looked down at Latte. She pulled her hat down to hide her face. She coughed, "Excuse me sir, would you please buy some cookies for medicine for my Scout group?" She asked sweetly. Ryou blinked, "What kind do you have?" He asked. Latte coughed again, "Umm… I'm terribly sorry but I only have chocolate chip…" She gulped. She was screwed if he didn't buy them, even though they weren't just chocolate chip cookies. He turned around, "Hey Ichigo, up for chocolate chip cookies?" From behind the door Latte could hear Ichigo's response. "Sure, why not…" She sighed sounding tired. Ryou turned back to her, "How much are they?" Latte thought up a cheap but worthy price, "There 2.00, sir." She said softly. Ryou fished around in his pocket and pulled out a bit of change. "Sorry, I only got coins." He sighed. He's never said that before. Latte shook her head, "No that's fine!" She took the money and handed him his box. "Thanks." Ryou said. "No, thank you!" Latte grinned. Ryou shut the door. Latte pulled off her hat, "Damn, I got a drunken couple and two bucks…" She smirked and walked back to her room to call Mint.

"Ah ha hah ah… Hahaha!" Came a loud laughter from Latte's little blue cell phone. "Oh, Latte, I've taught you well!" Mint said between laughs. "Wait, I'm not done yet… When they were out to breakfast, I snuck into their room and hid a personal camera…" Latte snickered. Mint sounded like she was about to have a seizer.

* * *

Chapter four. Ah, sorry for the return of the short chapters! I'm working on that, really I am. The next chapter will take awhile because I have to finish it... Please review! Critique welcome!

PetalKat


	5. Cat Nap

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Or Ryou and Ichigo. I do own Latte though.**

* * *

Ryou put the box on a small table and walked over to the bed so He and Ichigo could relax. Ichigo plopped down on the bed the second she reached it. Ryou sat down so he wouldn't be hunched over. "You look tired," Ryou commented. Ichigo closed her eyes, "Do I?" She asked half sarcastically. Ryou poked her forehead making her face scrunch up, "Then go to bed." He withdrew his hand and she opened her eyes. "Are you not tired?" She looked for signs of sleepiness in his face. "Yeah, I'm tired but not exhausted," He replied. He was probably used to all-nighters from working on project 'Mew'. Ichigo rolled over so she was facing him. "Is it alright if I take a nap?" She blinked a few times to keep her eyes from shutting completely. "Sure…"

Moments of arranging later, Ichigo was lying seconds from sleep. Ryou sat up on his side of the bed looking for something to watch on TV. The shows were foreign so he couldn't understand them. He sat back against the back frame of the bed thinking about today. He glanced over to the sleeping Ichigo next to him. He pondered earlier this morning about that 'dream' she had.

"_D-do you…hate me…Ryou…?" _

He thought about what she said. He wondered why even if she was awake, why would she ask that of all things? Ryou sighed. If she was awake, she was probably trying to trip her up and if not, then again it was just a random dream. His mind and he came to that agreement. But even so, why was it that when those words escaped her lips they mentally stabbed him? He decided to think about something else, because this was starting to hurt his head.

That girl selling cookies earlier; She looked familiar to him. And she spoke fluent English. Some of the people here spoke English alright but this girl spoke fluently. And she was in _sailor fuku_. It didn't really matter though… But she looked familiar. He couldn't place where from, but he was sure he'd seen her before; at least he thought he was sure.

He glanced back over to Ichigo who contently napped beside him. He pulled the covers over her shoulders and looked around the hotel room. He stared at the window where only a small amount of light was illuminated from the thick dark green curtains. It was still daylight; about noon actually. Ryou suddenly realized that within the past two days he had only been granted two or three hours of sleep. And with this new thought in mind, he was now very tired. After turning the TV off, he scooted down under the covers slowly making sure not to wake Ichigo. He spent a few seconds to get comfortable and eventually, fell asleep as well.

While the twosome slept, Miss Latte was pacing around her room, which she had picked up a habit of doing. Her mind was on a few things; had they tried the 'cookies' or not, whether they'd do something bad or not, just random things that she was thinking too hard about. She sighed and started removing the fake uniform.

* * *

You must all hate me. You give me such lovely comments and in return I give you all this sad excuse of a chapter that's less than a page long. I'm soooo sorry... Read and review if you will.

PetalKat


	6. Author Comments: Poll!

Hello, amazing, lovely, wonderful, readers who haven't given up on me! And if you have left me, then goodbye, and I'm sorry for the disappointment...!

PetalKat/Relimeax here. I would like to send your attention to my new poll.

The fate of Ryou and Ichigo's love depends on it!

Please, check out my poll. Its regarding on your thoughts of me completely rewriting this story (or not). Would you be cool with that; me rewriting with better grammar and format? Want me to awkwardly but surely continue from here? Drop the story completely? I want to know your thoughts!

**So please, please, read my poll (and my profile for details) and vote on what you'd like to see happen!**

Thank you all!

-_PetalKat_, and from this point on, _Relimeax_


End file.
